


Только  истинный гриффиндорец

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Some Humor, никакого ау и никакого ооса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: В каждом взрослом мужчине живет мальчик, который любит играть в ножички.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Только  истинный гриффиндорец

Что, Поттер, один на один слабо? Опять притащил всю свою кодлу? Да, знаю, я и не такие слова знаю. Не с золота едал, и жопу мне парчовым полотенцем не подтирали. Кривись-кривись, ссыкун.

Н-на! Получил? Ур-род. Умойся юшкой, четырехглазый. Ползи-ползи, пусть тебе Блэки залижет.

Сучата, со спины? Н-на! Хрясь!

Получил, крысеныш? Если б твои дружки знали, какая ты тварюга, они б тебя давно уже удавили. Н-на! Ой-ой-ой, плёхой мальчик обидел холёсенького детку...

Пэнц! Йих-ха!.. Хрясь!

Сю-сю-сю, козлина бородатая, колокольчики рассыпал. Н-на по зубам, плоскомордый. На, получи, выкуси! Дыщ червяка пополам! Ды-дыщ!!

Осыпаемый покрошенными ветками и жухлой листвой в королевском лесу Дин директор школы чародейства и волшебства сорокалетний Северус Снейп нес меч Годрика Гриффиндора Гарри Поттеру.


End file.
